russelfandomcom-20200213-history
KapinoyLand debuts weekday afternoons
October 1, 2012 Boasts that sequestered network IBC-13 now occupying the No. 3 spot, next to ABS-CBN and GMA at the top. Beyond the Kapamilya-'Kapuso' rivalry, IBC (the Kapinoy station) is beefing up its new children's programming, here is a new treat of children's teelvision program based on KapinoyLand for mascots and characters that will give kids viewers of the original home of Kapinoy network from the established television networks, thanks to vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz as executive in-charge of production, and the newly formed IBC Animation Department, led by business unit head Guia Jose with the country's very own renowned animation department. There is KapinoyLand on IBC-13 debuts on October 1 starting at 11 a.m., with characters Mr. Kapinoy, the leading mascot of IBC as the first Pinoy Filipino animated, live-action Filipino animated and full length 3D computer-animated format. He is joined by new mascots Ms. TV, Radiogirl and Newspaperboy are the stars of the show for pre-school children that would supplement their education and make the children appreciative of their culture like bears and toys for kids with KapinoyLand DVDs and CDs that No. 3 slot of TV5 and IBC competing against GMA and ABS-CBN for the general "masa" audience. KapinoyLand is produced by IBC Foundation, Inc. as part of the new Kapinoy programming under the leadership of its new chairman Eric Canoy and president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, four-time KBP vice-chairman. IBC-13 is considering on children's programming and at the time beefing up its primetime programming with such hits like Happy TODAS, 5 Girls and Daddy, Esperanza, Dear Heart, The Weakest Link, DMZ-TV, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Star as well as Tagalized programs for animated series Winx Club, Pop Pixie and Barbie, anime like Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin, Mexican telenovelas like Maria Isabel and Mar de Amor and Korean drama I Need Romance, which is watched by middle-class and upper-class audience in an Asian market from A, B, C and upper D and E markets and also with the popular sports events like NBA, PBA, United Football League (UFL), Whacked Out Sports, The Main Event and Bigtime Bakbakan. Mr. Kapinoy is the main franchise mascot leader of sequestered TV station IBC. KapinoyLand will featuring the culture in the Philippines from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao have more, new characters, new puppets, amazing musical numbers, enchanted travels, and cool lessons who make the children with the target market for kids and baby boomers. In the guests will be the kind of baby, child and kids play that Mr. Pinoy meeting learning, playschool and playground with exciting fun and games in children's audition at the IBC-13 studio complex at Broadcast Center, Diliman, Quezon City from IBC Production and Entertainment, IBC Finance, IBC Traffic, IBC Merchandising, IBC Engineering, IBC On Air Operations and Traffic Services, IBC Sales and Marketing and Crative Services, IBC Foundation and IBC Administrative Services and Ruman Resources. A TV mascot Ms. TV for high technology, RadioGirl, a radio mascot for IBC Radio as Radyo Budyong and iDMZ '''for dancing and Newspaperboy for '''IBC News joined the show, they liked children's project within a new Kapinoy puppets like RemoteBoy, Pinoyflag, Manok and new mascot puppet Baby Kapinoy with Ms. Lola Pinoy. The premiere series featuring the Philippine baby kids, which is the the Kapinoy foods from restaurant chain for kids appeal the food baby with Mr. Kapinoy with his Baby Kapinoy as host just give ABC letters and 1 2 3 numbers with '' '' Kapinoy Toys for toyland available in Toy Kingdom: The Amazing Toy Store. On Tuesday, KapinoyLand will feature a family mom and kids in the families, with Mr. Kapinoy also hosting the children at the time will give a toys. The IBC characters of going up against the masa appeal of the pioneered children's television programming like Barney and Friends, Art Attack, Bear in the Big Blue House and Sesame Street. KapinoyLand Books are the bedtime, storytime, anytime, anywhere available in National Bookstore and released by Sari-Sari Kapinoy Store for a child's love of books having a books. A telephone number 443-5538 local 201 or 443-7031 local 222, telefax number 443-5538 local 201. Also has, telephone number 443-5538 local 223, 443-5538 local 199 and telefax 443-5838 local 199 KapinoyLand is appeal to 1-5 years old for baby, 10-13 years for kids of these children, and singing, dancing and playing for kids as the live-action animated format using original Filipino music and stories, animation, theater, muppets, live action animated and features. Mr. Kapinoy believes that would be a kids, entertaining educational program that will appeal at the kids, released KapinoyLand DVD and KapinoyLand CD volumes 1 to 13 are now available on all record stores nationwide from Ivory Music and Video. Viewers can send in to them on kapinoyland@ibc.com.ph or send them by mail to IBC 13 Administrative and Ruman Resources Department, Ground Floor, Operations Building, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. KapinoyLand has the new pasalubong sponsors include Dunkin Donuts, Trolli Gummy, Jollibee, Goldilucks, Universal Robina's Jack 'n Jill Kiddie Candies, Golden Fiesta, Frenchies French Fries, Selecta Moo, Selecta Ice Cream, UFC Banana Capsup, Monde Special Mamon, Toy Kingdom, Regent Foods Corporation and Gardenia Fun Bun.